


Who's The Prettiest?

by daenyara



Series: Tom Hiddleston/Loki One-shots and Imagines [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pranks and Practical Jokes, kitty <3, omg they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenyara/pseuds/daenyara
Summary: it’s a quiet night home with your handsome roommate.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Series: Tom Hiddleston/Loki One-shots and Imagines [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1037529
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Who's The Prettiest?

You cursed under your breath when the key got stuck. It was an old and moody door lock, more than once it had driven you mad. When you finally heard a click and the door opened, you marched into the small apartment and threw your purse and jacket on the floor, too tired to even hang them up on the coat rack.

It had been a very long day. Only the bowl full of warm ramen ready on the kitchen table and the sticky note with  _ ‘you’re welcome’ _ written in familiar handwriting managed to finally put a smile on your face. You grabbed the bowl and headed towards the living room, where the sound of some stupid action movie came loud from the TV.

“Seriously, Loki?” you snorted as you saw The Bride in her bright yellow jumpsuit on the screen, slicing people with her Katana. “Again?”

He shrugged, not looking away from the TV. “For some reason, I find Kill Bill oddly enjoyable.”

Rolling your eyes, you sat on the sofa near him, careful not to spill your soup. “Thanks for dinner, anyway,” you said, flashing a wide grin at him. He glanced at you but didn’t reply. He wasn’t great with the whole gratitude thing, but you didn’t mind.

“How was your day?” he asked after a while, and you groaned.

“I didn’t beat up the guy who kept unfolding t-shirts and then throwing them in a pile, so that’s a win.”

Working in retail was hard.  _ Especially _ for someone as short-tempered as you.

Loki chuckled. “Next time you should call me. I could beat him into a pulp for you.” His green eyes were always so full of mischief, half of the time you weren’t sure whether he was joking or not, but you giggled.

“No,  _ thank you _ . I already lost one job because of you.” Shaking your head in amusement, you remembered when he had accidentally destroyed your jerk boss’s car.

“Hey, that was a long time ago!” protested Loki in mock offence, as you both burst into laughter.

The movie was almost over, and your bowl was empty when a sudden noise caught your attention. It was as if something was scratching a door. The place was so small that it only took you a few seconds to realize that it came from your bedroom. You turned to look at Loki with a frown.

“Did you hear that?”

“Yeah… Maybe it’s just the window shutters making noise?” he suggested, but it couldn’t be. You never left your window open when you weren’t home, it always seemed like a useless risk.

Loki’s dark brows furrowed. “You sure you closed it? I better check it out,” he said, as he got up from the sofa.

“What? No! Terrible idea, you’re staying here!” Your voice came out a bit too acute, and you blushed. You had seen way too many horror movies, the first rule was never to investigate a strange, creepy noise. Clearly, Loki did not agree.

“I’m most certainly not, but you can come with me if you want to,” he snorted, amused by your panic, which made you huff in annoyance. Yet you got up as well.  _ Second rule to survive a horror movie: do not get separated. _

As his long fingers closed on the door handle you glanced at him.  **“Isn’t this dangerous?”** you whispered in concern. Loki chuckled.

“Why would you worry? You have me to protect you.”

A sigh escaped your lips. “That’s exactly  _ why _ I worry.”

Without further hesitation, he pushed the door open. The room was dark, and the large window was shut. Everything seemed normal.

“ _ What the- _ ”

Your confused sentence turned into a shriek when something touched your leg.

Loki’s laughter roared through the room while you jumped back and turned on the light, only to reveal the intruder. It was the smallest cat you had ever seen and by far the most adorable. Pitch black fur and shiny green eyes… it kinda reminded you of Loki.

“Surprise,” managed to say Loki when he was done laughing his ass off. You glared at him as he flashed you a charming a cunning smirk. “May I introduce you to our new roommate? I’m pretty sure he’s already used our entire apartment as a scratch post, but he’s a good boy.”

While you wanted to kill Loki, you couldn’t help but let out a giggle and pick up your new pet. “Hello, cutie pie! You’re adorable, aren’t you?” You heard Loki snickering so you gave him a dirty look. “And  _ you _ , I hate you.”

“What? Why?!” he exclaimed, but you could see he wasn’t being serious. “It was just a prank!”

You scoffed at that. “Last I checked, pranks are meant to be funny,  _ not scare the living shit out of people. _ ”

Loki grinned. There was a reason why people had given him the nickname ‘God of Mischief’.

“Why, this was funny. Dare I say, very. I laughed. Plus, you got a pet out of it.”

Holding the cat against your chest, as he stretched to lick your face, you raised an eyebrow at your friend. “Well, thank goodness, I’ll finally live with someone I don’t loathe.”

“You don’t mean that,” he pouted. “I’m cuter than he is.”

“Dare to dream, Loki, dare to dream,” you mocked, and peppered the new arrival with kisses while speaking in that stupid voice that people only used with babies and animals. “Who’s the prettiest boy?”

Loki shook his head at your antics. “Aw, come on!” Yet there was a huge smile plastered on his face, knowing he had pleased you.

You spent the rest on the night cuddled on the couch, trying to come up with the perfect name for your new furry friend and laughing at your insane fear of a real-life zombie apocalypse. When you woke up the next morning, your body was stretched over Loki’s, and his arms were still hugging you. The cat was curled up on his chest, snoring peacefully. Your lips curved. Now you were living with two pretty boys.


End file.
